Motorcycles and soul searching
by Animalgurl33
Summary: Kagome is feeling uneasy, but thats expected when a mysterious biker girl is tracking her in the future and follows her to the past.Is the girl really who people think she is? And who will win Kagome's heart? And why does Sango want Kagome's skirt?
1. Short skirt

I do not own Inuyasha and I thank you for reading my second story ever!

-Modern day Japan-

The wind blew through her raven hair. She stopped at the red light, smirking at the staring, drooling teenage boys. She revved her motorcycle and continued on once the slow light finally turned green. Only another half-hour and they would be reunited. She smirked at the thought of her face when she saw who finally came home.

-500 years ago-

"Kagome what's wrong? You've been really quiet lately." Sango asked the girl that was like her sister.

"Nothing, I just have an odd feeling. I'm not sure what though." Kagome murmured before going back to her thoughts. Sango looked concerned and was about to say something again when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Hey Kagome! Wake up and pay attention! Be on the lookout for shards will ya!"

"You know Inuyasha it would help me concentrate if you were a little more considerate!" Kagome fumed. Why was he always starting fights with his insensitivity?

"Maybe if you would actually do your job and look for shards we wouldn't have to travel so damn much!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha how dare you! Is that all I am to you, a shard detector?" Kagome whispered. Miroku moved away from Inuyasha instantly knowing what words were about to come. Inuyasha must have known it also because his ears went flat against his head as he attempted to explain himself. This, of course, only caused his foot to go further in his mouth.

"_Does he not realize he's hurting Kagome as well as himself? He just needs to shut up now while he's somewhat ahead." _Sango thought as she watched the scene unfold.

"If that's all I am to you then I'm going to Kaede's village where at least I can train and take a break away from you! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha plowed into the ground. Kagome and Sango exchanged a look, grabbed Kagome's backpack, jumped on Kirara and flew to the small village.

"Way to go Inuyasha now we have none of Kagome's instant food, no way to sense shards, and worst of all…no women." Miroku sighed sadly.

"Shut up you stupid monk! They'll be back so we might as well set up camp and wait for them."

-With Kagome and Sango-

"I can't believe Inuyasha said that! You'd think he'd learn not to be so rude!" Kagome huffed. They were a few minutes away from the village.

"_Poor Kagome. I don't think Inuyasha will ever change. She needs a man to protect her from these things and to appreciate her." _Sango thought as Kagome continued to vent.

"Kagome he's a guy. If there's one thing I know about guys it's that they usually only care about themselves until it's too late, or if they're finally mature enough to get it through their thick skull, that women are always right." Both girls laughed as Kirara landed in the middle of the village.

"Kagome, what you need is a man, not a boy, to protect you." Sango wiggled her eyebrows and Kagome laughed even harder. Tears were running down both their faces by the time they got to Kaede's hut.

"What brings ye here so soon?" The old priestess asked hobbling out of the hut.

"Inuyasha-"

"That's all ye need to say. Come in for some tea girls."

"Wait. I sense two shards coming fast." Kagome observed. Sango gripped the rope of her hiraikotsu. As the dust cloud cleared Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hey Kouga." Kouga smiled and grabbed her hands.

"How is my woman? Where's the mutt, don't tell me he left you here unprotected!" Kouga growled.

"I'm fine Kouga and we had a fight." Kagome released her hands from his.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Kouga frowned as he looked for any signs of a wound or mental breakdown.

"She's fine, just needed to get away from him for a while." Sango replied saving Kagome from the straightforward wolf demon.

"Kagome would you like to take a short walk with me? I'd like to talk to you." Kouga asked. Kagome looked at his serious face and agreed.

"If you're not back in an hour I'll come looking for you." Sango warned.

"Are you implying I can't take care of my women?" Kouga growled back. Kagome stepped in between them and dragged off Kouga.

"Remember, one hour!" Kagome just waved her hand at Sango.

"_I wonder what that was all about. Kouga looked so serious. I bet he's going to ask her to be his mate again. Damn why does Kagome get all the guys? Maybe I should ask her if she has another skirt…" _Sango pondered as she walked inside.

Please review! Thanks! I am always open to suggestions and tips. :)


	2. Goodbye Kouga

Again I do not own Inuyasha or the character. Only the random characters I created. Enjoy!

The two walked in silence until they reached clearing and Kouga cleared his throat.

"Kagome" Kouga started quietly "You know that I care a lot about you right?"

Of course she did, he told her he loved her almost every time she saw him. Seeing the seriousness of the question she knew that he wasn't just saying he loved her, but he said it because he really did.

"Of course Kouga. I care a lot about you too." Kagome whispered looking into his eyes. Kouga reached for something in a pouch hanging from his waist.

"Close your eyes." Kouga smiled. Kagome smiled and did. He took her hand and put something in it. She could feel something small and smooth that had holes in it. It was also attached to what felt like leather.

"Open your eyes now." Kagome looked and gasped. It was a beautiful necklace on a leather string. There was a white oval bead on the end then turquoise beads. In the middle was a white outline of a wolf. The top half was a wolf and the bottom half was shaped into a claw. (Picture on profile.)

"Kouga it's beautiful." Kagome finally said. Kouga smiled, obviously happy that she liked it.

"Thanks, I made it myself. Want me to put it on?" Kouga asked. She nodded, still stunned by the fact he handmade the gorgeous jewelry.

"It looks beautiful on you Kagome. Of course you're beautiful anyway." Kouga smirked. Kagome blushed but didn't say anything.

"Kagome do you wane know why I made that for you?" He asked all seriousness back in his face. Kagome looked up and waited for the answer.

"Because…I'm leaving." Kouga whispered.

"What, where are you going? Why are you leaving?" Kagome questioned. Kouga hung his down.

"I'm sorry, my tribe is moving to where there's more prey. Even though Naraku is gone his demons did enough damage and with the tribe finally growing, as their leader I need to make sure there's enough to eat. I knew you wouldn't come with me which is why I came to say goodbye." Kagome couldn't believe one of her best friends was leaving.

"How long will you be gone Kouga?" Kagome whispered.

"I don't know. Until there is enough prey here which may be a while." He whispered.

"I'll miss you so much." She stammered.

"I know. That's why I made you that necklace. So you'll always remember me." Her eyes began to tear up.

"Kagome don't cry. I'll try and visit you I promise." He rubbed soothing circles in her back, trying to comfort the women he loved. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Kouga pulled away.

"I have to go now. Remember I'll always love you and always be with you." He cupped her face and kissed her. Kagome was stunned but the kiss was brief and he turned and left.

"I'll miss you Kouga." Kagome whispered to herself before slowly turning and going back to Sango.

"So he left? Aw Kagome I'm sorry." Kagome had just finished telling Sango what happened. The demon slayer gave Kagome a hug.

"That necklace he gave you is just beautiful! He must have taken a lot of time in order to make it."

"Yeah and as soon as Inuyasha sees it he'll go into a jealous rage." Kagome muttered.

"Think nothing of Inuyasha. Do what makes ye happy." Kaede said walking into the hut.  
"Thanks. Where have you been?" Kagome asked the women who was like a grandmother to her.

"I had to go help a woman give birth. Everything went well and they had a healthy baby girl." Kaede responded while getting tea ready. Kagome reached up and felt the smooth bone wolf on the soft yet strong leather. She hoped Kouga would stay true to his word and visit her, he was one of her best friends and she couldn't stand not knowing if he was ok.

"Remember child to always listen to your heart first." Kaede said to Kagome. She looked up at the old women surprised. She had an odd feeling that Kaede knew something she didn't.

-Present day Japan-

Nobody was home. That simply made everything easier. She got off her motorcycle after pulling up to the house. She took off her helmet and shook out her curly raven hair. She set her helmet down and walked to the door.

"Hmm front door is locked…so let's try the back." She said to herself. She opened the back door and smirked.

"Way too easy." She walked inside the house and looked around. What she was looking for wasn't in on the first floor, so having nothing better to do she went upstairs.

"Hmm... eeny meeny miny mo." She went into the chosen room and laughed. It was obviously the room of a teenage girl. The walls were light purple with a few boy band posters here and there. There was a post it board above the bed. The sheets were, of course, pink as was the pillow. There was a fat cat lying on the bed snoring. It looked sleepily at her, gave a low growl and went back to sleep.

"Stupid cat." She muttered. She looked at the picture of on the nightstand. She smirked evilly knowing exactly what to do when the girl came home.

"Hello Kagome." She murmured to the picture.

Aww Kouga's gone! hehe cliffy :) Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	3. Uh Oh Souta

Sadly i do not own Inuyasha.. only the character currently stalking Kagome. Please review!

The girls ate their meal in silence as Kaedae boiled up a pot of tea. Sango looked at the young miko and sighed. She looked distressed.

"_Poor Kagome, Kouga was really the only guy here that treated her right and now he's gone." _Sango thought sipping her tea.

"Kagome," Sango said knowing what would cheer her up "would you like to go to the hot spring with me?" Kagome gave a small smile and agreed.

Both girls gave a sigh of relief as they sank into the warm soothing water. Just sitting and relaxing made Kagome feel a little better. Sango chose now to ask Kagome what she wanted to know.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess." Kagome mumbled.

"Is it because of Kouga?" Sango asked quietly. Secretly she hoped it was because in her mind that means she had feelings for the cocky wolf prince. Kagome was silent, thinking for a minute before replying.

"Yeah I do miss him. But I also have an odd feeling." Sango pondered her answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling I should go home." Kagome replied.

"Well in my experience," the demon slayer said "my gut instincts have always been right. So, I would listen if I were you." Kagome nodded while forming a plan in her mind.

-Modern day Japan-

She was inspecting the young girls' things when she heard a door open and shut downstairs. So, they were home then.

"I don't think I want them to find me just yet." The young women thought out load. She heard a door down the hall open a close. She cracked the door open and stalked down the hall. She pressed her ear against the door and heard a young boy.

"Must be Souta." She whispered. She chuckled and tip-toed back to her targets room. A sudden thought entered her mind. She smiled evilly thinking of ways to scare Souta. It would make her time waiting go faster.

-500 years past-

"Kagome you just left!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course Inuyasha would find her sooner or later...she was just hoping it would be later.

"I haven't been home in 3 weeks!" Kagome countered.

"Yeah like I just said, if you would listen, you were just home!" Kagome glared at him and his ears went back. He began praying that she wouldn't say the dreaded words.

"Inuyasha" Kagome began and Inuyasha cringed "Sit boy! I'm going home whether you like it or not!" Inuyasha continues his date with dirt while Sango and Kilala flew to the well. As she felt the wind blow through her ebony hair, she reached down and felt the necklace that Kouga had given her and sighed. Sango looked at her sister-like friend and gave a sad smile.

The sun was setting when the girls decided to set camp.

"So should we get some fish or eat some of that instant food you have?" Sango asked after starting a fire.

"I don't feel like catching anything so let's just have some ramen." Kagome replied digging in her bag.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Sango asked after a long silence.

"Well" Kagome sighed "I'm not sure right now. I just feel like I need to get home." And in a soft whisper she added "And I miss Kouga." Sango barely caught the last part, but she did hear it.

"_Kagome, please listen to your heart and go after him before its too late!" _Sango thought as she looked at the girls' somber face.

-With Inuyasha-

"_Stupid women, I can't believe she walked out like that! She was just home! Keh, who needs her? Kikyo was better than her. Smart, beautiful and she actually listened." _Inuyasha ranted while sitting in a tree.

"If I didn't know any better Inuyasha I would say you're pouting." Miroku chuckled.

"Keh, shut up you stupid monk." Inuyasha growled.

"Be calm my friend. Kagome will return once she has finished her visit with her family." Of course Inuyasha only replied with his infamous catch phrase.

"Keh."

-With Sango and Kagome-

Kagome awoke and yawned. She slowly sat up, stretched and looked around.

"Ugh. What a dream." Kagome said to herself. She sat there for a moment trying to recall her dream. It had Kouga in it.

"_Something about Kouga in a field, but what else? I know it's important, it has to be."_ Kagome thought. She continued to attempt to remember her dream as she rolled up her sleeping bag and put more wood on the fire.

"I'll catch some fish for breakfast." Sango suddenly yawned. Kagome yelped, the demon slayer catching her off guard. Sango laughed right before breaking out into a loud yawn.

"Dang it Sango!" Kagome said as she also yawned, causing both girls to start laughing. After both girls had calmed down Sango left to go catch some fish and Kagome began cleaning up and getting her things ready. Finally the camp was ready and Sango wasn't back yet. She fondled the bone necklace and thought back on her dream. It was still very hazy and she could only remember Kouga and a field.

"_Wait, there was something else. I remember now! Kouga was sad. But, why was he sad?" _Kagome asked after coming to her sudden realization.

"_But why was he so sad? I have never seen him like that before. He looks like someone…died." _Kagome was once again pulled from her thoughts when Sango finally came back.

"Hey Kagome, what's wrong? You look sad." Sango asked setting down the fish she had caught.

"Nothing just thinking about stuff."

"Well you can always talk to me remember." Sango smiled at Kagome.

"I know Sango and I'm glad I will always have you as a sister." Kagome gave Sango a true smile. The girls cooked their fish and got on Kilala, the well only an hour and a half away.

-Modern day Japan-

"Hmm I'm getting hungry. Let's see what we can find in the kitchen." She whispered to herself. She cautiously opened the door and looked down the hall and down the stairs for people. Kagome's grandfather was outside in the shed sorting through his antiques, her mother was outside gardening and her little brother was playing video games in his room. She stepped carefully down the stairs, avoiding the squeaky ones, and walked into the kitchen. She had just finished a small cold meat sandwich and a glass of milk when she heard someone coming down the stairs. Her heart thudded as she dove under the kitchen table. Souta walked in, gave a confused look at the glass and crumbs she left and shrugged, digging through the fridge. She slowly crept forward and stood until she was right behind him. He sat the jug of milk on the counter and she took this opportunity to strike. She covered his mouth and grabbed his struggling form.

"Don't tell anyone about me or else. Let's make it a…surprise." She whispered evilly into his ear.

Dun Dun Dun! What will happen to poor Souta? What will Kagome find when she gets home? Will i stop asking questions? Yes, yes I will. PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks for reading ;D


	4. Memories

I do not own Inuyasha :( only my character. Please review!

Kouga stood on the edge of the large rock that overlooked a meadow. The pups were playing, the women were gathering herbs and the other men were hunting. Food here was much more plentiful than it was back at their old den. One image, forever burned into his mind, continued to haunt his every waking minute and whenever he closed his eyes. He briefly touched the fang on a leather string he had around his neck.

"_Do you still think of me Kagome?"_ Kouga wondered. He had been very quiet on the entire trip here. Ginta and Hakkaku had tried to cheer him up and make him laugh but got nothing more than a smack on the head. Moving his tribe away was one of the hardest decisions he ever made as a leader. Moving away from his Kagome was one of the hardest decisions he ever made as a man.

"_I hope to see you again my Kagome."_ Kouga sighed. He had a feeling that Kagome thought about him. But never would she think of him a miss him as much as he did her. The other men howled, signaling a successful hunt. He sighed once more and jumped down to help clean up the catch. He looked at the sun setting. Kagome would have loved to see this. If only she weren't so far. If only his heart were here with him.

-Kagome-

The light surrounded her as she traveled into the future, her home.

"_Maybe this uneasy feeling will go away once I see them."_ Kagome thought as she looked up and saw the ceiling of the shrine. She climbed her way up and stepped outside, squinting in the sunlight. A chill went down her spine as she glanced at her window and swore she saw a face.

"_What the hell?" _Kagome wondered. She shook her head

"_The feudal era has made me paranoid."_ She opened the door and found no one. The note on the fridge said they were at Souta's soccer game. She dropped her backpack and headed upstairs. The feeling of unease grew with each step she took. She hesitated as she reached for her doorknob.

"_Quit being so stupid Kagome. There is no one her besides you."_ She took a few steps in and a hand covered her mouth.

"Hello Kagome." A feminine voice said. Kagome attempted to scream before remembering the self-defense moves Sango showed her last week. She elbowed her attacker in the stomach, grabbed her arm and twisted it. Then kicked her legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground.

"Damn Kagome I didn't know you had that in you." The women said. She had black hair and a smooth voice.

"_Who is this? She seems…familiar." _Kagome thought as she held her down.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded. The women laughed and Kagome glared at her.

"Don't you recognize your own sister?" Kagome was silent as she took this in.

"Oh my god, Kai?" Kagome exclaimed getting off her. Kai stood up and brushed herself off.

"Sheesh is that how you greet all of your family members?" Kai joked. Kagome embraced her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" Kai exclaimed. Kagome remembered the day she left. Her father and mother had decided to split up and Kagome's father took Kai while her mother kept Kagome. Kagome bawled the day her big sister left. Her mother had held her while her father and sister drove away in the moving van. Shortly after Kagome's mother found out she was pregnant with a little boy. (A.N I would say Souta is about 11 and Kagome is around 16 now. So Kagome was around 6 and Kai was around 9 or 10.)

"It has been way to long Kagome. I thought about you a lot and now that I am considered an adult, I moved out of dad's house and came to visit you and mom!" Kai laughed.

"Oh my gosh! You haven't seen Souta!" Kagome gasped.

"_So that was Souta that I scared the crap out of. What Kagome doesn't know won't hurt her." _Kai thought. They had written back and forth for a while but stopped when Kagome was around 14. She wrote Kai and told her about their new little brother.

"You're right! Where is he? I want to see how big he's gotten!" Kai squealed, not mentioning the fact she had seen him already.

"He's at a soccer game right now. He's so good! He loves it I think he could go pro when he's older." Kagome smiled. It was so good to have her big sister back. Suddenly Kagome remembered Sango and the feudal era and since her mind liked to wander those thoughts led her to Kouga.

"What's wrong? You look sad Kagome." Kai asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Kagome replied. Kai gave her the I'm-your-older-sister-I-know-all look.

"Well it's this guy. He moved pretty far away and I didn't realize how much I cared until he left." Kagome sighed.

"Ohh I see. So does this guy know how you feel?" Kai asked.

"No, but he always tells me how much he loves me." Kagome responded.

"Hm, that is a problem. Let's go drink some tea and talk. We have a lot to catch up on." Kai said as she dragged Kagome downstairs.

Both were silent as Kai soaked up the information Kagome had told her.

"Seems like this Kouga guy really likes you, Inuyasha however, seems like an ass." Kai said after thinking.

"Inuyasha isn't an ass. He's just…rough around the edges. He can be really sweet and protective though." Kagome replied. Kai barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"_Rough around the edges my butt."_ Kai thought. They were quiet again for a moment.

"Well then" Kai suddenly said "it seems to me that there is no other option other than for me to go with you." Kagome spit out the mouthful of tea.

"What?" Kagome yelled as she got up to get a towel.

"You heard me." Kai laughed while helping clean up the spit tea. Kagome was quiet, thinking.

"Fine you can come!" Kagome huffed. Kai gave her an innocent smile.

"You'll be glad your big sis is there. Besides, I'd like to meet this Sango." Kai smiled.

"_And meet Inuyasha and Kouga. Hmm maybe Sango and I can get Kouga and Kagome together…" _Kai thought evilly. A plan was already starting to form.

"_I don't like that look Kai has. When we were kids we always got in trouble because of that look." _Kagome thought scared. Everyone else came home at that moment and the family reunion began.

Please review! Also i won't be updating for a while because tomorrow i will be going to King's Island tomorrow and will be busy all week.


	5. Back to the past!

I do not own Inuyasha only my character. Please review!

"Thanks for everything mama." Kagome said as she finished stuffing supplies into the worn yellow backpack.

"No problem. Just make sure you two stay safe alright?" She replied hugging them both.

"Don't worry mama I'll keep an eye on Kagome while I'm there." Kai laughed.

"As if, I'll be watching after you Kai!" Kagome joked. Both girls laughed as they headed out the door.

"Wait, take these sacred sutras with you!" Their grandfather yelled as he stuck a huge stack of them into the already full backpack. Kagome rolled her eyes

"Thanks gramps." With that the two girls headed to the shrine.

"So what's it like there?" Kai questioned as they entered the shrine.

"Well" Kagome started "there's always excitement around the corner."

"Good, I could use some adventure." Kai smirked.

"Well I'm going to warn you now… there are a lot of perverts there." Kagome said seriously.

"Sounds like college." Kai laughed. Kagome had to laugh at her big sisters comment.

"Oh and one more thing…watch out for Miroku's 'cursed' hand." Kagome laughed. The two girls jumped into the well and light swirled around them.

"Kagome better hurry up we need to look for Naraku." Inuyasha scoffed. Miroku shook his head.

"Inuyasha, Kagome will be back when she's ready." Sango glared at him.

"Keh I'm goin to the well." Inuyasha growled. Miroku once again shook his head.

"Inuyasha you should learn now that women are always right…especially if you want to get-"Miroku was cut off by Sango smacking him in the head.

"Yeah women are right but you should learn that because it's true not because you want laid!" Sango yelled at the dazed monk. The warning went to deaf ears since Inuyasha was already gone.

The girls climbed out of the well and Kai's eyes widened.

"It's so beautiful here." Kai whispered.

"Yeah I'll never get used to it either. It's so peaceful when you're not being attacked." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, it's about time you got back! Who the hell is this?" Inuyasha scowled.

"This is Kai –" Kagome was cut off by said girl.

"Excuse me?" Kai exclaimed "You can't talk to Kagome like that!"

"_Uh-oh here it comes."_ Kagome internally groaned. Inuyasha went wide eyed for a moment before responding.

"I can talk to her however the hell I want and no women is gonna tell me otherwise!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome are you sure this puppy is a man? He's not even a boy by the way he's acting. Aww is the little puppy on her period?" Kai sneered at him. Inuyasha was livid then.

"Why you little…!"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. Kai laughed as Inuyasha ate dirt.

"What's your problem woman?" Inuyasha mumbled through the dirt.

"My problem is that my sister is right! You need to start treating me like a person not just a shard detector." Kagome calmly replied.

"Sister?" Inuyasha yelled. Kai laughed even harder at his face.

"Yes Inuyasha Kai is my big sister." Kagome replied.

"So where's camp? I can help set up." Kai asked.

"There is no way she's staying!" He protested. Kagome effectively silenced him with a glare.

"_Someone's whipped."_ Kai snickered. Inuyasha glared at her before heading back towards camp.

He missed her badly. Was it a bad sign? Probably, it hadn't been that long.

"Hey boss did you hear me." Ginta asked. Kouga jumped down from his rock.

"What is it now?" Kouga growled in annoyance.

"I asked if the bonfire was still on for tonight." Ginta replied.

"Yeah, do what needs to be done to prepare." Kouga replied.

"_I think I'll send out a scout for Kouga. He'd like to know how sister is doing."_ Ginta thought as he watched Kouga more or less pout. He walked up to a large reddish brown wolf.

"Go check on sister Kagome. You remember her scent?" Ginta asked. The wolf responded yes.

"Good now hurry before Kouga throws a fit." Ginta whispered to the wolf. The wolf got up and began running toward Kagome.

The walk toward camp was silent aside from some chirping birds and Kai's occasional comment. Kagome was enjoying the unusual peace and tranquility. They be attacked soon because, knowing Kagome's luck, they were attacked at least every other day. Both girls were pulled from their thoughts by a yell.

"Kagome you're back!" Sango and Shippo both yelled. Shippo launched himself into her arms.

"Hey who is this?" Sango asked.

"Yes Kagome why didn't you introduce us to such a lovely women?" Miroku smirked as he grabbed Kai's hand.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku was then hit first by Kai then Kagome and lastly, but hardest, Sango.

"Ow! What a guy can't ask?" Miroku protested. Sango glared at the perverted monk.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning Kagome." Kai laughed.

"Beside I doubt I'm ready for my own kids anyway." She added.

"How old are you, and what's your name again?" Sango asked.

"I'm Kai and I'm 20 years old." She laughed.

"20? You don't look that old." Sango replied.

"Thanks… I think."

"Clean up camp we need to look for shards." Inuyasha interrupted.

"And you said rough around the edges Kagome." Kai scoffed. Kagome glared at Kai.

"Am I missing something?" Miroku asked.

"No, nothing just something we talked about earlier." Kagome blushed.

"_Step two… talk to Sango alone. I'm glad Kagome showed me those pictures she took of them. Inuyasha is as big of jerk as I thought."_ Kai thought. The group packed up and began walking.

"Shippo is so adorable." Kai cooed.

"Yeah he's like a son to me."

"That's so sweet of you to take him in." Shippo's head seemed to grow as he heard the women talking about him.

"So are you a miko like Kagome?" Miroku interjected getting tired of the girl talk. Inuyasha's ears perked at his question.

"I don't know. I've never tried anything miko-like I guess." Kai responded. There was more silence.

"I have an idea! Here shoot this." Kagome handed Kai her bow and an arrow.

"Well I did take advanced archery at that summer camp…" Kai hesitated before taking them. Taking a deep breath she notched the arrow into place, drew back the string and let the arrow fly into a nearby tree. Inuyasha's jaw dropped when a purple light engulfed the arrow and the tree. When the light faded a huge hole marred the tree.

"I guess that answers my question. Have you had any training?" Miroku was the first to respond.

"Not that I know of… although there was this woman our father knew. She believed in meditation and expanding your spirit energy or something. Dad dated her for a while and she did these exercises with me. That may have helped. She said I had a large spirit." Kai remembered.

"So she's had more training than Kagome. Can she sense shards too?" Inuyasha stated. Kai looked at him. He looked honestly curious.

"_So maybe he's not as bad as I thought…maybe. He still seems like an arrogant jerk."_ Kai thought. He didn't wait for an answer and continued walking ahead.

"Hurry up will ya?" Inuyasha ordered.

"_Maybe I spoke too soon." _Kai sullenly thought. She handed Kagome her bow and arrows and followed the moody hanyou.

Thanks for reading! Please review! :D


	6. AN

A.N

Hey everyone! I am very happy with all the reviews I have gotten. Many of you are wondering if Kai and Inuyasha are going to hook up later in the story…well I haven't decided yet so I have posted a poll on my profile and am asking everyone to vote. I will post a new chapter after the poll is closed, which will be Saturday. Thanks again for all the reviews and advice.


	7. Word

A.N

Hey I know I said I would update Saturday but there's a slight prob... my word program isnt working. It won't let me type, save, or open anything. Sorry! I will try to fix this a.s.a.p and update. sorry again! Also, the results are in...a whopping 3 people voted... and Inuyasha and Kai won't be hooking up. (Unless more people vote lol)


	8. Big sisters and tears

Hey everyone sorry its been so long I'm still having trouble with Microsoft word so I just took an already exissting document on here and erased it and am using that to type. If anyone knows anything that might help me it would be appreciated. I do not own Inuyasha and Please review!

_"Hmm how should I get Sango alone to talk." _Kai thought as the group set up camp.

"I'm going for some water I'll be back." Kagome said as she picked up a few canteens.

"Don't get lost Kagome." Kai laughed knowing she probably would.

_"Excellent."_Kai smirked. She watched Kagome disappear into the woods and Kai seized her chance.

"Hey Sango do you want to take a walk with me?" Kai asked.

"Sure Kai." Sango replied wondering what the new addition to the group wanted. They walked away from the camp before Kai brought what she had planned.

"Whose Kouga?" Kai questioned.

"He's the leader of the eastern wolf pack and he adores Kagome, why?" Sango replied taken aback.

"Do you think Kagome likes him?"

"Kouga? I'm not sure. I hope so because I think he would be better for her than Inuyasha. He's so unpredictable sometimes." Sango sighed.

"Yeah thats what I think now that I have actually seen him." Kai muttered "Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure. Kagome told me he took his pack and left somewhere with more food. Why do you ask?" The slayer questioned.

"Well" Kai began with an evil smirk "I want to set up Kouga and Kagome but I need to know where he is first." Sango laughed

"Kagome was right you are very good at coming up with secret plans" Kai laughed with her and the two began to plot.

"Where did all the women go?" Miroku pondered looking around the empty camp.

"Keh like I know. I was hunting." Inuyasha huffed as he dropped a few rabbits on the ground by the fire. Miroku shook his head and sat down the fire wood.

"Hey where's Kai and Sango?" Kagome asked setting the full canteens by the fire.

"We thought they were with you." Miroku replied.

"Great first day here and my sister is already missing!" Kagome groaned.

"Do you think that badly of me Kagome?" Kai replied preteneding to be hurt by her words.

"There you are! Where were you two?" Kagome asked. Kai and Sango exchanged looks

"Nowhere, just checking out the area." Kai replied. Kagome eyed them and started cooking the rabbits Inuyasha caught and cleaned. Sango sat at the edge of camp whispering back and forth while Kagome kept glancing at them.

"What are you guys plotting!" Kagome finally exclaimed after they giggled about something.

"Nothing, trust me." Kai replied. Kagome mumbled under her breath

"Supper is ready." Everyone immediatly surrounded the fire pit.

-With Kouga-

_"Hopefully that wolf hurries. It should only take him about a day or two depending on weather and hunting. Kouga is still quiet since we left."_ Ginta thought as he watched Kouga organizing a hunting party.

"Ginta, Hakkaku hurry up we need to get back before sunset!" Kouga sternly ordered. Hakkaku was already near and Ginta sighed and walked over.

_"Please hurry up nobody is happy when Kouga is unhappy." _He thought while the hunting party began heading out. The wolf, thankfully, was close. He cought Kagome's scent and followed it from the old den. Only one more day to go the wolf thought as it layed down and slept.

-With Kagome-

"That was yummy." Shippo happily announced with a full belly.

"I can't believe you adopted such a cute little demon!" Kai cooed while rubbing Shippo's head. Kagome laughed at how much Shippo was loving the attention.

"Keh he's a brat is what he is." Inuyasha.

"Be nice Inuyasha he's just a kid!" Kai scolded throwing a stick at him.

"Oi wench control you sister!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh you DID NOT just call her a wench!" Kai said through clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha now wished he could eat his words instead of what he was about to get a mouthfull of... "Sit!" Kai laughed so hard she nearly cried. Especially when Inuyasha stalked off into the woods to pout. Miroku shook his head while Sango began thinking of when Kouga might randomly show up.

"I swear this is better than cable!" Kai said once she had calmed down.

"Auntie Kai what's cable?" Shippo asked looking up at Kai.

"Aww! Kagome he called me aunt Kai!" She cooed while hugging Shippo.

"Aww, and cable is something from my time." Kagome laughed. Miroku laughed at Shippo's face when he got a bone crushing hug from Kai. Random conversation continued until they decided to go to bed. Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

"Oi everyone wake up!" Inuyasha all but yelled as he tossed a few fish on the ground. Kai rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Ugh the sun is barely even up!" Kai yawned as she got out of her sleeping bag. Kagome groaned and got up as well. Shippo moved over so he was laying in her spot once she had gotten up. Kagome began cleaning the fish.

"I'll go get some water." Kai mumbled as she sleepily walked to the river. Inuyasha walked over and got wide eyes as he stared at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome questioned.

"What the hell is that around your neck. It smells like that flea bag." Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked down at the necklace that had come out from under her shirt.

"It's just a necklace Kouga gace me Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome calmly replied.

"Bullshit! It means something else! In the demon world if you wear something given to you by a suitor it means your courting! Stop acting like a slut!" Inuyasha shot back. Kagome felt her eyes tear up.

"Inuyasha how could you." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha tried to stutter out a response.

"Sit sit sit sit sit sit!" Kagome yelled before running towards her older sister.

"I can't believe you just said that Inuyasha! I hope Kagome never forgives you!" Sango said through clenched teeth. She shook her head at him, contemplating killing him before walking off to find Kagome. Miroku shook his head. His hanyou friend would never learn.

So? What did you think? Please review and give any tips or pointers. (Especially if you know how to unlock a document so you can edit it. Because it always says that when I try editing or typing up a enw document. D: ) thanks everyone!


	9. The note

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update things have been crazy! School starts then I have band practice then my grandma breaks her leg so I've been helping her. Not to mention I just finally got word working again. Well I do not own Inuyasha and I thank you for your patience.

Kai was shaken out of her sleepy, water-gathering haze when she heard someone approaching. She quickly turned and saw Kagome come running to where she was. Kai noticed the pissed off expression Kagome wore.

'Damn what did he do this time?' Kai angrily thought

"Are you alright Kagome? What did the baka do this time?" Kai asked putting her hand on her little sisters shoulder.

"He called me a slut!" Kagome replied still extremely upset. "I can't believe he did that!"

Kai was livid.

"I'm so going to kick his ass!"

"I'll join you." Sango panted as she finally caught up with the sisters. The girls continued talking and plotting against Inuyasha as they took their time going back.

Kagome had been ignoring Inuyasha all day. They were now stopping for some lunch.

"Hey Sango come with me to get some water?" Kai asked grabbing the canteen. Sango agreed and the two girls headed towards a stream they had passed. Once they had gotten out of hearing distance Kai began questioning Sango.

"How do you think we should set them up?" Kai pondered.

"I'm not sure. We don't even know where he is." Sango replied crouching at the river.

"Hmm based on what Kagome has told me he shows up to check on her. We'll just have to wait until then." Kai mumbled, upset at not knowing when she would get to meet him. The two women then spent the rest of the water trip planning on how to hook the two up. Meanwhile a certain wolf was nearly there.

After the girls got back, with evil smiles, they had lunch then started off again. They fought a few lesser demons and Inuyasha, who said that the weak humans needed a rest, agreed to set up camp early….after he got sat a few times by Kagome. Inuyasha simply pouted in a tree as usual. Only a few minutes had passed when Inuyasha jumped down and went to the edge of camp.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked grabbing her bow and arrows.

"I sense a demon. It's a weak lesser demon though so it shouldn't be too hard to kill." Inuyasha replied as confident as ever. The group was a bit surprised to see a wolf trot into camp.

"What the-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

"Aw I know who this is! This is one of Kouga's wolves." Kagome went up and kneeled next to the tired wolf. She went to pet him when she saw a piece of paper tied to the wolf's neck. She untied it and quickly put it in her backpack while Inuyasha was ranting.

"So I see the mutt is still trying to court you." He growled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He's going to stay for a while to rest and that's that Inuyasha." Kagome told him. Inuyasha replied with the usual Keh.

"I'll be right back." Nobody asked where she was going since she grabbed her backpack and took it with her. Once she was a little ways away she took out the note. It read: Dear sister, you need to come to the den Kouga is upset and irritable and driving everyone crazy! Please come see him so he will calm down! Sincerely, Ginta.

Kagome was slightly surprised.

'He really misses me?' Kagome wondered as she stuffed the note back into her backpack and went back to camp.

"Hmm… I bet I can persuade Inuyasha to take us there to visit…whether he knows it or not." Kagome smiled to herself thinking up a plan to visit her good friend Kouga.

Sorry it's so short! I've been so busy helping my grandma since she broke her leg and school starting up I just haven't thought of story ideas until recently. But at least I finally got word to work again! Huzzah! Please review!


	10. We're off to see Kouga

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I finally got re-inspired to continue my writing. Please review everyone!

Kagome could think of nothing else but the note for the rest of the night. Nobody said anything about her sudden silence, thinking she just had a lot on her mind or that she was just tired. By now everyone was asleep.

'I'll find a way to visit you Kouga. I promise.' Kagome thought touching the necklace. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

Once they had breakfast, packed up, and had walked for a bit Kagome decided to try out her plan.

"Hey Inuyasha I think I sense something." Kagome said. Inuyasha quickly turned to the young miko.

"Where?" Kagome glanced at the wolf that brought the note and it looked to the north east of where they were.

"That way." Kagome motioned to the right of her. Inuyasha nodded and they began walking that way.

"Is it a demon?" Inuyasha asked, probably hoping for a fight.

"I'm not sure. It's pretty weak but it's the first thing I've sensed for a while." Kagome answered, amazed Inuyasha hadn't smelt her lie yet.

'Or maybe he does and just wants to know what the hell you're doing.' Kagome thought. The group continued to walk, occasionally stopping for potty breaks and food or to just rest. Kai decided to use one of these breaks to pull Kagome aside and interrogate her. Sango decided to go with them also.

"So Kagome where are we really going?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Well…" Kagome blushed before leaving her sentence unfinished.

"I bet she's taking us to Kouga!" Sango smirked evilly. Kagome blushed and didn't say anything.

"Aww! I knew it!" Kai exclaimed. The girls continued to tease Kagome unmercifully, unaware that Inuyasha listening.

'So' Inuyasha thought angrily 'she wants to go see that flea bag. Fine. We'll see how bad she wants to go when she gets back to camp…' With that thought in mind he quietly made his way back to camp.

"Guys we should really head back to camp now I'm sure Inuyasha is anxious to get going." Kagome said trying to get her friend and sister to go with her to camp.

"She's just excited to go see Kouga." Kai then proceeded to poke Kagome in the side. Kagome blushed and walked to camp. Sango and Kai laughed and followed the embarrassed girl.

Inuyasha was sulking when they got back to camp and Miroku was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Getting firewood." He replied tersely.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, you're in a bad mood." Kagome asked digging through her pack for some Ramen for lunch.

"Keh. Couldn't be the fact that you're going to see the flea bag." Inuyasha spat sarcastically. Kagome froze.

"Inuyasha! You were spying on us!" Kagome demanded, outraged.

"No! Why would I wanna spy on you? I came to get you to make lunch so we could go. Apparently you were lying just to go see that dirty wolf." Inuyasha yelled back while getting to his feet.

"Yeah because I know you two don't get along! Kouga is a good friend and if lying is the only way I'll get to see him then so be it! I can't believe how much you're blowing this out of proportion Inuyasha!" Kagome clenched her fists while pacing. She was pissed.

"Whatever Kagome. How about you just go to him and be with if you want to see him so bad. But he'll just use you like a whore." Inuyasha growled before running off. Kagome sat there in stunned silence.

'Did he just call me a whore…..again?' Kagome thought. Her eyes began to water. Kai came over and put her arms around her, as did Sango.

"Kagome It'll be okay I promise." Kai whispered while rubbing Kagome's back.

"I have an idea. Take Kilala and go to Kouga. You can stay there for a while. Then she can fly back to me. When you're ready come back go to Kaedae's village. I'm sure You'll have no problem persuading Kouga to bring you back." Sango picked up Kilala and handed the demon feline to Kagome.

"I'll be going with her, and if she needs some privacy with him…well I can always go back with Kilala." Kai smirked mischievously. Kagome giggled a bit and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, you guys are the best sisters anyone could ask for." They laughed and the two sisters packed their things for the ride to Kouga's. Kagome couldn't wait to see her good friend.

'And he's ONLY a friend.' Kagome emphasized in her mind.

"Ready?" Sango asked. The two girls nodded.

"Alright Kilala take these two to Kouga. You remember what he smells like right?" Kilala meowed and transformed into her larger form.

"Good. And you don't have to worry about the wolf. He left this morning." Sango petted Kilala and hugged the two girls goodbye and then off went Kilala.

'I'm on my way.' Kagome thought while feeling her necklace. She swore she felt it warm up when she touched it. As if it knew what she was saying and was showing her it's happiness. Smiling she looked down at the passing scenery.

"I hope I don't get air sick…" Kai mumbled into Kagome's shoulder. She had a death grip on Kagome.

"Don't worry" Kagome laughed "you won't fall or get sick I promise."

After a few hours the girls stopped to rest. I wonder how much longer it will be." Kagome muttered to herself.

"Anxious are we?" Kai laughed. Kagome smiled but didn't say anything. Kilala caught some fish.

"Thanks Kilala, you're a good huntress." Kagome smiled and began cleaning the fish. Once they had eaten and rested they continued on.

They had been going for about 4 hours, not counting the 3 they had gone before taking a break.

"We should get there tomorrow. Let's rest for the night." Kilala meowed in agreement. The girls found a good spot and hunkered down for the night. It was a bit chilly tonight so Sango built a fire and Kagome got out the sleeping bags. Kilala went hunting while Sango and Kagome ate ramen. Once they were all well fed and warm Kagome and Sango crawled in a sleeping bag and went to sleep. Kilala went to her larger form and lay down near the two girls and kept them warm. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the stars before yawning and going to sleep.

Meanwhile Kouga stood outside the den and looked at the stars, wondering if Kagome was looking at the same stars. He sighed and walked back into the den. He looked around at the sleeping wolves and decided to go back outside to think. He wasn't sure if he could sleep tonight.

What did you think? I promise the next chapter will longer once I get the ball rolling again. Please review. Constructive Criticism is accepted.


	11. Into the den

Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I'm writing this mostly because our school got cancelled and I'm running on 7 cups of coffee! :D lol anyway I don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy and review!

The girls awoke a stretched had a quick breakfast and quickly tore down camp. Kagome was feeling a bit nervous, they would run into him today.

'Hopefully' Kagome thought as they got up on Kilala.

"Nervous?" Kai laughed when she saw Kagome deep in thought. Kagome had taken a habit to touching the necklace when in deep thought.

"What?" Kagome's head snapped up after hearing Sango "Of course not! Why would you say that?" Kai simply tolled her eyes and laughed. Kagome felt her face heat up. Kai noticed her messing with the necklace…yet again. Kai smirked and knew that her little sister was indeed nervous. She had a feeling she would like this Kouga. Especially if he pissed off Inuyasha so bad. Kai let an evil snicker and Kagome gave her the look. Kai looked back at her innocently. They talked for a bit but mostly stayed quiet, taking in the scenery.

Back at the wolf den the wolf that had taken the message to Kagome finally came back and padded up to Ginta. Ginta smiled seeing the note was gone.

"Did she get the note?" Ginta quietly asked the wolf. The wolf responded with a yip and then barked a few times.

'Excellent' Ginta thought 'Kagome is on her way!' He patted the wolf's head and sent it to go keep watch for Kagome. He would make sure things were prepared for when she arrived.

The girls had stopped for a bit to rest, digging through her bag she pulled out some rice and noodles and began cooking.

"This is really good Kagome." Kai mumbled with a full mouth once the meal had been finished.

"Thanks Kai." Kagome replied digging into her own bowl. "How much longer do you think it will take?" Kai shrugged. Kilala mewed and dropped a fish onto the ground and began digging in too. All that flying had to have made her hungry. Kai sensed something and turned. Standing there was a wolf.

"Hey Kagome your friend is back." Kai said motioning toward the wolf. It yipped happily. Kagome got up and patted its head.

"What are you doing here? Are we close to the den?" Kagome asked excitedly. The wolf yipped again. Kagome went back to camp and began packing everything again, after scarfing down her food first. She looked back and the wolf was gone.

"What the…" Kagome began. Kai looked over and noticed it was gone also.

"Maybe he went to go get someone?" Kai wondered aloud. Kagome's heart fluttered.

"Maybe." She replied.

Ginta saw the wolf running toward him.

"Is she here?" Ginta asked kneeling in front of the wolf. The wolf yipped in response.

"Ginta the hunting party is going out soon." Kouga said walking up to him. Hakkaku was beside him.

"Um alright." Ginta managed to get out. Kouga eyed him suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing at all." Ginta faked a smile. Kouga gave him one more look and walked away.

'He's been acting suspicious for a few days now. What is he hiding.' Kouga pondered as he walked to gather the other men for the hunt. Ginta grabbed Hakkaku's arm and pulled him away.

"I need you to distract him for a while!" Ginta whispered.

"Why? What do you have planned?" Hakkaku asked. Ginta whispered his plan to him and Hakkaku agreed instantly. He ran after Kouga, attempting to stall for time. As soon as Hakkaku ran into the den he immediately told the wolf to show him where she was and the two took off running.

Kai and Kagome sat, waiting for the wolf to return. For some reason Kagome knew he would be back.

"I spy with my little eye something…brown." Kai asked.

"Let me guess…" Kagome sighed "The trees…again?"

"Nope!" Kai laughed. "This is something you wouldn't expect…" Kai trailed off seeing the brown wolf had returned. Kagome looked confused and looked around. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the brown wolf sitting almost right behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Kagome yelled at her laughing elder sister.

"I thought this would be funnier duh!" Kai responded. Ginta came bursting through the brush.

"Kagome!" He yelled. Kagome jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Is this Kouga?" Kai asked slightly confused. He didn't look like Kagome described.

"No, Kouga is back at the den…Kagome who is this?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"This is my older sister Kai. Kai this is Ginta." Kagome introduced the two.

"I didn't know you had an older sister!" Ginta smiled while holding his hand out to shake. Kai shook his hand…nearly getting hers crushed in the process.

"Shall we go sister?" Ginta said to Kagome.

"Sister?" Kai questioned.

"Long story…" Kagome mumbled with a blush.

"We can get on Kilala and follow you." Kai said bringing Kagome back to Earth. Ginta nodded and walked over to the wolf while they got up on Kilala. Soon the three of them, and the wolf, were off.

'Kouga will be so surprised.' Ginta thought with a smile.

They stopped just outside of the clearing near the den. Kilala jumped into Kagome's arms, happy to be the rider instead.

"Kouga will be so surprised!" Ginta said. Kagome smiled in response. Kai was excited to meet the famous Kouga she had heard so much of.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow morning." Kai said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked.

"So you and Kouga can spend some time together just the two of you. Besides I wanted Kaedae to show me some of her meditation techniques." Kai responded. Kagome nodded and didn't say anymore.

'I guess that means she's okay with it…' Kai thought as they walked into the den.

"Where's Kouga?" Ginta asked a nearby demoness.

"He went out hunting…hey…he said that Hakkaku told him you were sick…he won't be happy to find you faking it." She scolded.

"It was for a good reason I assure you." Ginta smiled. She then noticed Kagome.

"Oh my goodness! He will be immensely pleased." The demoness responded with clasped hands.

"Well I guess you two can rest until he gets back. Will that be okay?" Ginta questioned.

"Of course." Kagome smiled. Kai still taking in her surroundings. The den was on top of a small grassy hill with a large rocky cliff behind it. There was a medium sized pond not far from the den. And they had passed a small stream on the way to the den. There was a huge woods all around, so there must be plenty of animals to hunt.

"This is a nice location. Plenty of fresh water, lots of game in the woods, and high up so it's a good lookout spot." Kai acknowledged.

"Yes that's what Kouga said. More game fresh water and it's safer." Ginta responded looking out and watching as life went on down below. Pups playing in the flowers that were beginning to bloom, mothers washing clothing in the river, and teens and pups playing in the pond. It was truly a happy sight.

"It's beautiful." Kai mumbled.

"You aren't much different from Kagome. You both have good hearts." Ginta smiled. Kagome returned the smile.

"How can you tell you don't even know me." Kai wondered aloud.

"I can tell by your body language and how you look at things. Like you smiled when you saw the pups playing in the pond." Ginta responded watching her reaction. Kai blushed a bit and didn't say anything

'You're going to be just fine here Kagome. I wonder when I'll find my happy ending…' Kai's thoughts trailed off.

"Can we go to the pond too?" Kagome asked excitedly. Ginta laughed but said yes. Kagome grabbed Kai's hand and drug her to the pond with her.

'Kouga should be back within the hour. We have enough stored that we don't need a whole lot or else it will go to waste.' Ginta thought watching the two girls to make sure they didn't slip and go tumbling down the hill.

'That would be just my luck. For Kagome to get hurt in time for Kouga to come back…' On that thought Ginta decided he had better go with them.

"Wait up sister!" He yelled as he chased after the sisters.

So? How was it? Reviews are encouraged J


	12. Reunited

Yay I'm still alive! lol I do not own Inuyasha. Please review they keep me inspired and writing!

Kagome laughed as she walked in the shallow end of the pond. She had been greeted warmly by the wolves when she got there. Kai splashed Kagome while Ginta sat down and watched the two girls.

"Kouga should be back within the hour sister." Ginta told Kagome. Kagome turned to look at him and while her back was turned Kai made her moved. Kagome yelled as Kai tackled her into the water, sending both girls under water.

"Kai!" Kagome yelled as she wiped the water from her eyes.

"Don't worry we have clothes for you both to wear until yours dry." Ginta laughed. The two girls then began to play with the pups that came up to them giggling.

'Those two have a very good relationship.' Ginta thought.

"Come on Ginta! Join the fun." Kagome laughed. Kai looked over at him and smiled. Ginta sighed and got up.

"Alright. But you better not tackle me into the water." Kai simply grinned and continued playing with the little ones.

After a nice long romp in the water the two girls, and Ginta, were now dry and warm.

"How do I look?" Kai asked twirling around in her kimono.

"Beautiful! And me?" Kagome giggled spinning around.

"Equally beautiful my dear." Kai laughed. Kai's kimono was purple with white flowers and a pink obi. Kagome's was red with white flowers on the sleeves and a white obi.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Kagome asked brushing her hair.

"I like it. Everyone is so family oriented and kind." Kai replied grabbing the brush from her.

"Hey!" Kai finished brushing her hair and handed it back to Kagome. Her little sister promptly stuck out her tongue and finished brushing her hair.

Ginta was in the main den waiting for the girls to finish getting dressed. He sniffed the air and grinned. Kouga was back.

"Kouga I have a surprise for you!" Ginta yelled as soon as he came within hearing range.

"I hope it's a bear since your lazy ass didn't go hunting with us ya faker." Kouga grunted as he carried a deer on his shoulders up the hill. Ginta moved out of the way as Kouga dropped the deer by the fire pit.

"Alright what's wrong. You didn't go hunting today." Kouga asked with a slight glare.

"Follow me." Ginta smiled. Kouga eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey Ginta thanks for the clothes." Kai said happily in her new outfit. Kouga was now extremely confused.

"Ginta" he began slowly "who is this."

"Well Kouga, this is Kai." Ginta said. He emphasized the word Kouga and Kai immediately understood."Umm I'm going to go help the women." Kai stuttered before making a quick getaway.

"About time you started courting a women Ginta." Kouga laughed and slapped him on the back. Ginta's face instantly became beet red.

"So was that the surprise? Now I see why you didn't want to go hunting." Kouga laughed again. Ginta's face, if possible, became more red.

"N-no! the surprise is back here!" Ginta pulled the confused leader to the room where Kagome was. Just as they were about to open the door it swung open. Kouga's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. Ginta smiled and walked away to leave them some privacy. Once they finally let go of each other Kagome pulled him into the room so they could talk.

After Kagome explained how the wolf had come to her with the note she had decided to come see him.

"But of course Inuyasha wasn't having it." Kagome glumly said. Kouga growled and Kagome smiled at him.

"But I'm here now so it's okay." Kouga smiled at her words. He scooted over closer to Kagome so their knees were barely touching.

"Kagome I'm glad you came. I've missed you so much." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Kagome blushed a bit but smiled.

"How long are you staying?" He asked quietly. He longed to hear her say forever. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of making this women his mate.

"I'm not sure. Inuyasha and I had a fight so I really don't want to see him for a while." This made Kouga smirk.

'Stupid mutt drove Kagome right into my arms.' Kouga thought. He couldn't wait until he saw him again. He would beat him to a pulp for the things he called his women.

"Have you met Kai?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I saw her in the main den. Who is she?""She's my older sister." Kagome laughed.

"I didn't know you had an older sister." Kouga was surprised.

'I'll have to know more about her if I'm going to make her my women.' Kouga thought. He was bound and determined to get Kagome.

"Are she and Ginta courting?"

"Not that I know of." Kagome laughed. "But I think they would make a cute couple." Now it was Kouga's turn to laugh. The two continued talking about anything and everything until a demoness came in and said that dinner was ready.

"Wow dinner already?" Kouga chuckled and helped her up, but continued to hold onto her hand. He wasn't quite ready to give her up yet. The two were the first ones, besides Ginta and Kai, so sit around the fire pit. Kai walked over and sat next to Kagome, and Ginta took a seat next to her. Kouga looked at Kagome again. She was absolutely beautiful.

'Yes' he thought 'she will become my mate someday.'

After dinner was over there was dancing and laughter. The wolves were celebrating the return of their sister, and Kouga's future mate. Kagome blushed at all the attention and was relentlessly teased by Kai.

'They are perfect for each other.' Kai thought as she saw Kouga take her hand again. She glanced at Ginta who was talking to Hakakku and laughing.

'I'm not so sure I want to leave yet.' Kai thought as she sipped from her cup.

'Maybe I'll stay just a bit longer…to make sure Kagome is okay.' Kai told herself.

"Yeah right." Kai mumbled aloud. She would keep telling herself it was to look after her little sister.

Sorry it's kind of short. But what do you think so far? Reviews are encouraged, they keep me writing :D.


	13. Note

Attention readers, I currently have writers block and need your help. I was so excited about finally updating this story but when I started typing it….nothing. So if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them. The more ideas I get the more likely I am to update. I will update tonight or tomorrow depending on if I get any ideas lol. Thanks everyone!


	14. Broken parts

Hey everyone! It took a while but I finally came up with an idea. Ideas are always welcome since I'll prolly get writers block again. I do not own Inuyasha. Please review! Thanks!

Kai awoke to the smell of cooking meat and her stomach growled in response. She sat up and looked around.

'Where's Kagome?' Kai thought seeing the empty sleeping bag.

"Must already be up." Kai mumbled to herself.

"Your sister must have inherited talking to herself from you." Ginta laughed as he leaned in the doorway. Kai nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus! You scared me!" She scolded putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry" He chuckled "I just came to tell you breakfast was ready."

"Oh okay thanks. Hey have you seen Kagome?" Kai asked. Ginta looked around before walking up and kneeling by Kai.

"I'm pretty sure" He whispered "That she stayed with Kouga last night." Ginta offered his hand and helped her up.

"Thanks. It smells really good out there. I'm starving!" Kai replied enthusiastically. Ginta chuckled. They walked out into the main den and Kagome saw Kouga and Kagome sitting by the fire eating. Kai smiled and sat next to her sister.

"Morning Kagome. Did you sleep okay?" Kai asked innocently.

"Um yeah I did. Did you?" Kagome replied, her face going red.

"Oh just fine." Kai gave her little sister a knowing look along with a smirk. Kagome felt her face go even redder. Kai giggled at her sisters pain. Ginta walked over, Kai didn't even realize he left, and handed Kai a bowl of stew.

"Thanks." Kai took the bowl from him and took a tentative sip.

"It's good isn't it." Kagome laughed and took a sip from her own bowl. Kai nodded and quickly drained the contents of her bowl.

"Kouga was telling me that later the pups are going to harvest some fruit from the nearby woods. I think I'll go too, do you want to come Kai?" Kagome asked her big sister.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I just want to go take a bath and all that first."

"Alright, after I finish I'll show you where the hot springs are in this cave."

"There's a hot spring in this cave?" Kai asked incredulously. Kagome laughed and nodded her head.

"Just be careful climbing those trees Kagome. I don't want my women getting hurt." Kouga told the young miko.

"Don't worry I'll be careful. If anything it's Kai you have to worry about. She's more clumsy than I am." Kagome eyed her sister.

"Oh I get it, I fall out of a tree ONE time and break my leg and I'm officially clumsier than you." Kai ranted.

"Oh and not to mention" she continued " that I fell out of the tree trying to get **your** scarf out of it." Kagome laughed while Kouga and Ginta shook their heads.

"Calm down Kai I'm teasing you. Well I'm done, ready for the hot springs?" Kagome asked standing up. Kai nodded and followed Kagome down into the recesses of the cave.

After a nice hot bath Kai decided to change her clothes while Kagome wore her kimono. Kai grabbed out of her backpack black basketball shorts, a brown tank top, and tennis shoes.

"You're going to get so many stares if you wear that." Kagome laughed.

"Well I'm sure as hell not wearing a dress or a skirt to climb a tree!" Kai exclaimed. Kagome smoother out her kimono and laughed again at Kai's face.

"Kagome I hope you aren't planning on climbing a tree in that." Kai questioned.

"No of course not. I'm just going to help pick them up and clean them." Kagome responded.

"Not me, I'd much rather climb." Kai picked put her tennis shoes back in her bag, deciding to go barefoot.

"No shoes?" Kagome asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, you can get a better grip on the tree bark when you do it barefoot." Kai explained.

"Alrighty then." Kagome muttered. The two girls walked out into the main den and waited for everyone else. Kai, unsurprisingly, got odd looks but she simply brushed them off since she was accustomed to weird looks. Soon Kai, Kagome, two other women and 8 rambunctious pups were on their way to fruit trees.

Kai was having fun racing with the pups to the top of a tree. Kai usually didn't go all the way to the top, since she did weigh more than all the pups, and just get the fruit about halfway up the tree.

"Kai I swear if you drop another loquat on me" Kagome playfully glared "I will use grandpa's karate training and kick your but!" (. for those who have no clue what that is lol)

"Yeah right" Kai laughed back " like you even remember that!" just to prove her point she dropped another one on her head.

"You're lucky you're in a tree!" Kai laughed at her again. Ginta picked up the loquat and handed it to Kagome.

"Kouga wants to see you Kagome." Ginta told his sister.

"Alright thanks Ginta. Hey Kai can you take over down here?" Kagome asked.

"Sure thing Kagome. I'll be down in a second." Kai carefully stepped from branch to branch until she was almost halfway down.

"Be careful, we don't want a repeat of the incident you and Kagome talked about earlier." Ginta cautioned.

"I'll be fine don't worry." Kai smiled at him. Ginta couldn't help but feel nervous. He didn't want her falling and hurting herself. He felt oddly protective of her.

'Probably only because she's Kagome's sister. She part of the pack now.' Ginta thought as he watched Kai try and make her way down.

'Alright just two more branches and I can jump down.' Kai thought. She grabbed onto a thin branch and lowered her foot. Kai screamed as the branch she was holding snapped. Ginta was too slow to react as he Kai hit the ground, his sensitive ears heard a crack.

Kai felt a lightning bolt of pain shoot through her that took her breath away. Her eyes began to tear up as she lay there unable to move until her breath returned to her. Ginta and Kagome rushed over. Kai realized she was laying on her arm and she tried to move it. She gasped as pain shot through her arm. She cradled her injury as a flurry of questions came at her.

"Kai are you alright?" Ginta asked. Kai shook her head and held back tears as the throbbing pain tore at her arm. Ginta gently took her arm and looked at it. He gently ran his thumb along her arm, attempting to find the injury.

"I'm going to need to push on it a bit to see if it's broken." He said gently. Kai nodded in consent. He gently pushed on her arm and knew right away it was broken. Kai hissed in pain.

"Lets get you to the healer Kai." Ginta seriously told her. Kai had never seen him so serious before. He gently helped her up and, placing his hand on her back, walked her to the healer. The pups had already climbed down to watch. Kagome told them to take what they had and go to the other two women and tell them what happened.

After giving her something for the pain, making her a bit out of it since they weren't sure what dosage to use for humans, the healer wrapped up her arm with a piece of strait bored and sent her on her way.

"Are you alright Kai? Do you feel any better?" Ginta asked. Kai could hear the worry in his voice but she couldn't place why. The medicine made it hard to think.

"I'm fine Ginta." Kai giggled. She sighed and looked around. Kai walked up to Ginta and poked his nose. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"I like this medicine, it makes me feel lots better." Kai giggle. She turned and hit her arm on the stone wall. She yelped in pain and Ginta gently grabbed her arm.

"Kai you have to be more careful." She stared at him for a moment before wrapping her good arm around him and setting her head in his chest. Ginta, still very confused, hesitantly patted her back. She pulled out of the hug and walked away.

"I'm thirsty. Then I think I'll go exploring." Kai glanced at him once more before walking away.

"I think I like that medicine too." Ginta chuckled.

'That's all it probably is. The medicine made her hug me.' He thought. He sighed and went to go find Kouga and round up the hunting party.

'A guy can wish thought, I suppose.'

So how was it? I thought it was pretty good considering the writers block. I thought it would be cute to have a little fluff there. Next chapter will probably be mostly Kouga and Kagome…maybe. Depends on how I feel lol. Thanks for reading and please review!


	15. Sleep

Sorry its so short . but I felt bad for not updating. I promise it'll be longer next time!

Kagome decided it would best for her to keep an eye on Kai considering her current state. The pack gave Kai odd looks as she walked around giggling.

"C'mon Kagome!" Kai pleaded. "Leet's go exloring!" Kagome sighed and shook her head no.

"Kagome we're going hunting. We'll be back later okay?" Kouga said walking over to Kagome.

"Oh alright, I'll see you later." Kagome smiled. She secretly wished he would stay so she wouldn't be alone watching Kai. Kouga gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked away with a devilish smirk, leaving Kagome behind blushing.

"Ow ow!" Kai giggled. Kagome glared at the childish antics of her supposed older sister. Kouga glanced over his shoulder and laughed and winked. Kagome groaned and hid her already red face in her hands. Kai stood laughing at her beloved sister...until she bumped her arm and gasped in pain.

"Kai please be careful!" Kagome pleaded. Just then the healer walked up.

"Perhaps it's best if she lays down for a bit to sleep it off..." The healer motioned towards Kai who was looking around and trying to catch an invisible bug with her good arm.

"C'mon Kai lets go take a nap." Kagome coaxed her sister into the sleeping area for the females. Kagome carefully tucked in Kai, minding her arm, and it didn't take long for the medicine to kick in and make her fall asleep.

After putting Kai to bed, like a good little sister Kagome snickered, she then went out to help watch the pups.

"Where is your sister Kagome?" A femaled named Isa asked.

"Oh she's sleeping." Kagome replied sitting down beside her.

"So" she asked quietly leaning towards Kagome "how are you and Lord Kouga?"

"Oh...ummm..." Kagome blushed "Okay... I guess." Isa laughed and shooes away the pups.

"I've also noticed Ginta has taken a shine to Kai." Isa gossiped.

"Yeah I've noticed that too... I think they would make a cute couple." Kagome returned. She usually wasn't one for gossip but she couldn't seem to resist the urge today. A light breeze rustled he trees and flowers in the small valley. Kagome sighed in content as she layed down in the grass.

'I could stay here with him.' Kagome thought. She closed her eyes and took in the sound of everything. The feel and sound of a gentle summers breeze. The warmth on her face as the sunlight carrassed her skin. And the joyful sounds of children at play. Everything was perfect. Kagome's mind took her to a similar place. She was sitting next to Kouga. He held her hand as they watched the pups at play. Kagome laughed as a particular pup came running up to them holding a flower. Kagome was taken out of her fntasy when she no longer felt the sun. There was a shadow around her. She opened her eyes to see Kouga standing in front of her.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed jumping up quickly "I must have dozed off!" Kouga chuckled and took her hand and led her back up to the cave.

"Isa noticed you fell asleep and decided to let you sleep. She left a wolf to watch you until I came back."

"Oh thank you Kouga!" Kagome smiled. He felt his race at the beautiful smile that graced her lips. Her smile made him feel more alive. Like everything was sharper and all that mattered was her. He would do anything to catch just a glimpse of that smile. He squeezed her hand and pulled her through the entrance.

"We have enough meat now we shouldn't have to hunt for a few days." Kouga then led her to the fire pit to sit.

"Kai fell asleep shortly after you left." Kagome giggled. She told him about how out of her mind she had been. Kouga let out a chuckle.

"Well she told me to tell you to wake her when you woke."

"Oh! Okay, I think I'll go find her now." Kagome stoped briefly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out, leaving a smiling Kouga.

After rousing Kai from her deep, drug induced sleep. Kai groggily walked to the main den with Kagome.

"Kai" Ginta walked up to the elder sister "may I speak with you pleasae?"

"Um sure Ginta." Kai yawned. Ginta smiled nervously and led her outsidde to talk in private. Once they had gotten far enough away to ensure there wouldn't be any eavesdropping, Ginta turned towards her.

"I was...wondering..." He began shakily.

"If...you would give me permission to court you." He finished. Kai was immediatly awake.

'What do i say?' Kai thought quickly. There was a brief pause before she responded.

I know it's short. But please review! Ideas are also welcome since I've been having a tad bit of writers block recently.


	16. Opening up

Did you think I abandoned my story? Never! Sorry for the super long wait though! I vow to conquer this beast and finish it! I also read through it... I can honestly say it's not my best work and I apologize for the mistakes and grammar issues and whatnot. Thank you everyone for being so patient with me though. I plan on doing more stories after this one, mostly Inuyasha and Soul Eater, so yeah. I do not own Inuyasha.

Kai sighed under her blankets as her mind whirled and her stomach clenched. What had she gotten herself into now?

Flashback

"Umm..." Kai blushed and fumbled with her words as Ginta stared intently at her.

'What do I do? Am I ready for a relationship? Kagome told me that courting is more serious...' Kai's thoughts were a jumble mess, the drug was almost worn off, as she tried to form a coherent sentence. The longer she stayed silent the more anxious Ginta became. She remembered how kind he hd been to her and how handsome he was. He was sweet and would make a good boyfriend probably.

'You hardly know him!' the logical part of her brain yelled at her.

'Well I guess it's like dating...so...' Kai's less rational and more romantic side thought.

"Okay." She blushed.

"Okay?" Ginta titled his head to the side.

"You have my permission." Kai stuttered as she blushed even more.

'I feel like an inexperienced little schoolgirl!' Kai mentally berated herself. Ginta smiled widely and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't look so happy." Ginta chuckled. Kai felt more butterflies in her stomach as his breath danced across her neck. Ginta couldn't help but give a small smirk.

"You'd better go and get some sleep now." He whispered taking extra care to lean toward her neck more. Kai felt goosebumps, as well as a huge blush, form as she stuttered a goodnight and quickly walked back to her sleeping area.

End flashback

Figuring out she wasnt sleeping much anyway Kail slipped out of the room and into the main den area. It was the middle of the night and Kai had only slept a few hours before waking up, so the den area was mostly empty. She saw Kouga sitting by the entrance on guard duty. He smiled at Kai when he saw her.

"Can't sleep?" He chuckled. Kai shook her head and walked over. Her arm had begun to hurt again as it hung at her side in a homemade sling.

"I'm going to have to go home to get this looked at." Kai motioned toward her broken arm. She looked out and saw the half full moon surrounded by the brightest stars she'd ever seen.

"Wow..." Kai whispered in awe. She slowly sat down next to Kouga, mindful of her arm.

"Kagome said the same thing when she saw the night sky for the first time here. She said back home there was too much..." He paused trying to think of the right word.

"Smog?" Kai suggested.

"Yes...so...you and Ginta huh?" He smirked. Kai felt her face heat up.

"Umm...yes. He asked permission to court me and I said yes." Kai mumbled.

"He needs a good women. I think you two are good for each other." Kouga's smirk was replaced by seriousness. Kouga glanced up and saw the very man theywere talking about approaching them.

"Hey glad to see you!" Kouga laughed walking toward Ginta.

"Yeah yeah Kouga." Gina yawned while stretching his arms above his head. He finally looked over and saw Kai and smiled. Kouga reported nothing unusual had happened before walking off to go to sleep. Ginta rubbed his eyes and yawned again as he made his way toward Kai. She remained in place as Ginta sat down next to her.

"Tired?" Kai teased.

"What gave it away?" Ginta chuckled. Kai smiled and looked outside again.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Ginta asked following her gaze.

"Yeah we don't have anything like this back home."  
"That's what sister says." Luckily Kai knew he referred to Kagome as sister. There was a quiet pause before Ginta asked a question.

"Will you tell me about your family?"

"Well...what do you want to know?" She asked looking at him.

"Whatever you wish to share." Ginta replied. Kai paused in thought beofore responding.

"Well for a few years I was an only child, then Kagome came. I was really excited to be a big sister." Kai smiled remembering the exact date her parents had told her she was going to have a little sibling. Ginta smiled seeing how important family was to her. Pack loyalty was a huge deal and very important.

"Things were going really well for a while..." Kai's smile faded and she became more serious.

"My dad...well he got demoted. He worked for this huge company and they were laying people off and stuff." Ginta nodded, listening but not really understanding what she meant. He could tell it wasn't good or else she wouldn't seem sad.

"He started blaming me and mom. Whenever I would get sick dad would have to stay home from work because mom would work mornings and afternoons at my grandparents shop. " Ginta didn't like the sadness that came from her at all. He reached over and squeezed her hand. She smiled at him and squeezed it back.

"He started drinking a little. It wasn't bad until Kagome was born. Things started getting worse at work and dad would be late home, so when he finally came home he was so drunk. Sometimes he wouldn't come home until really late at night or the next morning." Kai took a deep calming breathe. She didn't know what motivated her to tell him all this but it felt kind of good to open up for once.

"What happened after that? Did things get better?" Ginta asked softly.

"No they didn't." Kai laughed dryly.

"Turned out he would take this women from work to bars and stuff. He was cheating on mom. By this time Kagome was around 4 or so." Kai paused for a moment and Ginta felt his anger rising. How dare this man abandon his mate and pups like that? It baffled him how a man could purposely do that and bring dishonor upon himself.

'disgusting..' Ginta thought as he clenched his jaw.

"My mom soon found out she was pregnant again.." Kai looked at Ginta and saw his growing irritation. He growled loudly causing Kai to jump.

"What's wrong?"

"That's not right. A man is to never take another when he's mated or married. He's responsible for the safety and well-being of his family. especially when his mate is with child and has young ones already." Ginta shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah... men in my time aren't that honorable sometimes." Kai murmured thinking of the jerks she had dated in her past.

"Kai" She looked up at him "you must understand that it's different here. I would NEVER do that. I wouldn't bring dishonor to myself, my pack, and my family like that. Not to mention I would never do something like that to you. I could never abandon my mate and pups." Ginta spoke fiercely while looking her dead in the eyes. Kai felt butterflies and a warmth spread across her. She knew deep down he was telling the truth. That somehow comforted her.

"I know Ginta. You're an honorable man with a big heart." Kai smiled.

"Plus" he spoke in a gentler tone "wolf demons mate for life. They find that one special person and stay with them for the rest of their life until the day they die." She processed this information as he rubbed his thumb across her hand while looking out at the night sky.

"He ended up running off with that women... he broke up our family when he promised he wouldn't..." Kai whispered looking out at the stars. She had never opened up to a man like this before. It her feel so vulnerable and strange. Talking about her father made tears prick her eyes. Ginta smelled the salt and immediately looked over to see what was wrong. She sniffed trying to hold tem back. Ginta picked her up and put her in his lap and hugged her close.

"I don't know why I'm crying this all happened a lot time ago." Kai sniffed again. Ginta ran a hand through her hair and began growling in an attemt to comfort her. The rumbling from his chest startled Kai for a moment but once she understood what he was doing she calmed down.  
After the tears finally went away she spoke.

"Ginta..."  
"Yes?" He answered, his voice muffled by her hair.

"Please be patient with me." She mumbled sleepily. Ginta smiled and kissed her head.

"Of course. Go as slow as you need and take as much time as you need. I can be patient." He continued growling until she finally fell asleep.

Kouga walked into his private den to find Kagome awake and reading a book.

"Why are you still up?" Kouga asked as he began stripping off his armor to prepare for bed.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to wait up for you." Kagome replied turning off her book light and setting the thick volume aside. She tried not to stare at his muscled bare chest...and failed miserably. Kouga finished and blew out the torch that hung on the wall. After settling himself under the covers with Kagome she snuggled close to him and put her head on his chest. He sighed in content before something popped into his head.

"Kai came out right before I finished my shift."

"And...?" Kagome replied after a pause, not understanding what he was gettintg at.

"Ginta came out and took the next shift." Kouga clarified.

"Oh! Thats right! He asked to court her!" Kagome smacked her forehead.

"They are so cute together!" Kagome giggled. Kouga smiled and gave his future mate a kiss.

"Goodnight love. Sleep well."

"You too Kouga. Sleep well." Kagome snuggled into him again before drifting off to sleep.

How was it? I hope it turned out okay . sorry again for waiting so long! I promise I wont do that again...to this story..lol. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome.


	17. Adoption

So I know I haven't updated in such a long time, and I apologize. I am sad to say I probably will not continue with this story. I have no inspiration for it anymore and need to be focusing on college, as I will be starting soon. I have been inspired to start a new story in a whole new genre so I apologize if it doesn't appeal to everyone. With all of this being said if anyone feels they could take on my story and make it their own I would be happy to have someone "adopt" it because I do like this story and would love to see it written by someone inspired like I was with it. Again, I apologize but life has definitely gotten in the way. Thanks again to everyone who read it and reviewed and encouraged me to continue.


End file.
